


Lovemaking

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Angela: Asgard's Assassin, Angela: Queen Of Hel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desire, Drabble, F/F, Foreplay, French Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I want to make love to you," Sera whispered in Angela's ear. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> _This is the first time I've ever written about a trans character in a sex scene. If anything is inaccurate or offensive in any way please tell me._

"I want to make love to you," Sera whispered in Angela's ear.

Angela hungrily pulled Sera in with a kiss. She inhaled as she maneuvered them down to the tent floor. Exhaled as her lips parted to taste Sera. Her lover's breath tasted like dawn: wet and sweet, her tongue smooth and slippery as it collided with hers'. Their teeth clashed together as Sera leaned down so close that their bodies almost touched. Angela gasped as Sera puckered up her lips on her lower one. She sucked on it and her teeth gently tugged as she pulled back.

Angela's fingers pitter pattered on Sera's back, lightly tapping against her skin. Her palms dug down, making her way down Sera's spine, yanking at her trousers as she slid them down halfway to expose her buttocks. Her hands traced over its curve. They pressed down, massaging as much they could cover. Sera let out a groan. Angela let her hands wander; sliding upwards, downwards, gripping the back of her thigh.

Sera's breasts hung over Angela's. The tip of her nipples grazed against Angela's breasts, a touch so delicate that it made both women shiver. She lowered herself even more and felt Angela grip her back tightly as bare skin collided. Sera paused for a second, her gaze lingering on how seductively Angela lay there: her cheeks flushed, her bosom rising and falling, her red hair spread out like a lion's mane.

She placed her hands on Angela's stomach. Her fingers began to pull down her trousers.

"Oh Sera," Angela whispered, full of desire.

"Angela," Her words floated right above her lips.

Her hand ran through the thick strands of red as vibrant as the ones on the angel's hair. Her hand curled as her fingers brushed against Angela's clitoris. Sera's body's began to move down, trailing kisses down Angela's body as her fingers kept on rubbing. Sera eased in between Angela's legs and placed a hand on her thigh. Her face moved in and with a deep breath her lips jutted out and met Angela's other pair of lips. Sera's tongue flickered out, tracing over the jagged edges. Her whole mouth moved and began to suck. Saliva dripped from her mouth as she took into Angela's earthy taste. Sera's thumb pressed down on Angela's clitoris as she licked and lapped, losing herself into her very essence. Angela moaned as she jolted her hips upward, her face now as red as her hair. And Sera held on even tighter as she took all of her in, her mouth sliding up to touch the clitoris, tracing the tip with her tongue before her lips puckered out and sucked in.

Angela was about to climax. Her feet tensed as her mouth opened wide. Her lower body contracted and her shoulders and head arched back. Sera clung to her, feeling her warmth, how she moved, and a hint of a tingling sensation in her mouth.

Angela opened her eyes. Sera moved back and sat up with a smile. 

"How lucky am I to have a lover like you," Angela grinned.

"You're all I could've asked for," Sera said.

She leaned over Angela who titled her head up to eagerly meet her lips again.


End file.
